Promises In The Dark
by illusionsaremylife
Summary: Connie hates BTR. End of story. No questions about it. But when her two best friends, her, and BTR go on a quest to determine the fate of Olympus, will a certain blond change her mind?
1. I Will Put My Hand In Your Pants If You

**Okay guys, I know your probably thinking 'Another story?' Well yes another story! My mind has no limits. I'm serious, I'm writing a story for my pleasure about a superhero named Evil Saint Claire. I know this chapter sucks. I think its sucks. Trust me though the story does get better. I couldn't spell check the story though so I'm sorry. Now... onward with the story!**

**Full Summary: ****Connie hates BTR. End of story. No questions about it. But when her two best friends, her, and BTR go on a quest to determine the fate of Olympus, will a certain blond change her mind? Will she have the courage instilled in her from her father to let him save her? Will she have the guts to make the biggest choice of her life, her life, or Olympus and her friends? Will she be able to finally understand what her soul sister said love was? Will she finally let go of her past and move on? Will she finally conquer her fears in order to save everything she cares about? And most importantly... will she finally get her happy ever after?**

Chapter One: I Will Put My Hand In Your Pants If You Don't

_In which, I am threatened and I get so happy I almost die._

I'm going to L.A. for summer vacation, and today is the last day of school, and in 12 hours I will be in L.A. But honestly why does my sister have to be obbessed with Big Time Rush. She loves them yet I've found that I hate them more and more every day. I don't understand why they all love them. I've never given into the fads and I don't plan to now...

LATER IN L.A.

"Connie. Don't play with your food." I look up and see my mother staring at me. "Yes mam." says I **(AN: HEHE! I FEEL LIKE A PIRATE SAYIN IT LIKE DAT!). **"Any way, I won this contest thing were you get to hang out with Big Time Rush. Can I go?" I hear my simple, BTR loving sister, Haley, say. "Sure. Why not take your sister to." Oh no. I groaned at the tought. "Goody!" I groaned even louder. Stupid Haley... She squealed with happiness. I wanted to throttle her so bad and just squeeze the crap out of her neck.

The next day I had to sit in the car with my sister for a while listening to Big Time Rush songs over and over again. I still wanted to throttle her. When we finally got there she talked to some manager guy (I think I spelled that wrong...) we got in to their apartment. I had to be dragged the whole way. We walked into a room and I knew where we were. Haley squealed and let go of my hand. She ran into the room and male voices started saying things like "You must be Haley." and, "It's nice to meet you." I wanted to throttle (BY THE WAY THAT MEANS CHOKE) her so bad my fingers were curling. "Connie come on!" Haley sqealed at me. I groaned and walked towards her and for the first time saw the four boys I despise.

They were standing there talking to Haley like she was famous or something. Two of them were drooling. I guess they think she's pretty. I groaned and stopped walking when I came into sight. I crossed my arms over my chest and stood there. "Connie..." Haley warned me when she saw that devilish look in my eye that tell her I want to choke someone. "Calm down Connie." Haley said putting her hands up and walking towards me. My hand went into fist and I closed my eyes and tried to control my temper. "I'm fine Hayley now go have fun with Big Time Crud. I'm gonna text Erin and check on Carlos and the boys. Because you know mad I get when Kendall bites Logan and I honestly think I need another tank because Erin and Eric are not good fish sitters..." I said to Haley, "I hope Carlos, James, Logan, and most of all Kendall die this summer I want to get rid of them so badly!" I said to myself and Big Time Crud backed up a few steps. I walked over and sat in a corner on the floor. I watched a few videos on my Ipod that happened to be in my pocket... hmm, wonder why... and listened to Eric, Erin, Josh, and Dylan's version of several Big Time Crud songs that were... um... colorful. *giggles*

My headphones are falty so I turned my volume down really low and listened to them. But when I was listening to my best friends, who all happen to be boys, singing their rip-off version of Any Kind Of Guy, my finger slipped and my volume went full blast and that is really loud. Every head in the room turned to me and I started cracking up. Just then Dylan's ringtone came on. I picked up before it could get to the bad part of the song. "Hello? Me no abla inglase." I said giggling.

"Haha, very funny but I'm sad to imform you all your fish were just eaten by Eric and Erin's sister's cat." Dylan said and I heard Erin in the background yelling: "NO FLUFFY SPIT THEM OUT!" I started laughing and fell down my phone hit the ground went to speaker phone. "Are you okay Connie? Connie, Eric she died! OMG! First Fluffy eats Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos then she dies! Why? Hey is that our BTR rip-off I hear. I loved that. The music video was so fun to make! You member that Josh? You and your wig and member Eric and Erin pretending to make out? Dude it was so fun to play that retart Kendall. You really are my wing man right Logan- I mean Josh? And all the gayness! OMA! I'm turning gay for a minute I thought they had talent! Oh good times good times... Connie don't go into the light!" I just kept laughing and my sides hurt I managed to yell something like, "Get your stupid ass off the phone and put Josh on!" Two seconds later Josh said, "If your gonna yell at me just wait and you can your anger out on Eric and Erin's bodies not my mind. Yeah I know about your colorful mouth! I'm on speaker phone aren't I?"

"Yuppers!" Haley yelled at the phone, "Hi Josh!" Haley yelled, see she's like always had a crush on him even though he's younger than her... it creeps me out. He said something like damn BTR loving girl I hate you. "So did she get sick or something because I know she's not missing that Big Time No Talent special on TV." Josh said.

I looked at Haley and the four boys who stood speachless. Haley looked like smoke should have came out her ears. "Um Joshy my boy? We are at the enemy's camp, I repeat we are at the enemy's camp. Meaning my mother forced me to go with Haley and she won some refarted contest thingy and now I'm standing the presense of the four most hated guys I could ever think of not counting Justin Beaver or Derick. And you've been on speaker phone for a while so was Dylan. Now tell Eric and Erin to let Fluffy live because those fish where either going to be murdered anyway." I said to the phone.

The one they call Kendall shook his head and glared at me and the Logan person did the same. I turned to them, "I don't like you I hate you for that matter because you are stupid losers who just don't have talent!" I said nodding and Haley tried to calm them. "Joshy? Push the red button that looks like a phone and call me later." I said ending the call. I walked over and picked my Ipod up. Now it was me and my BFFLNMW, Alexis singing some weird rip-off version of Hannah Montana. (gurrr) I turned it off and put them in my pocket. "Can I have money for a cab?" I asked Haley and she shook her head.

The four boys stared at me and I glared back. Carlos started drolling and I wanted to throttle all of them. I curled my fingers and put them leveled with Kendall's neck and shook them then walked out and stood there. I pulled my gum out and picked eight sticks out of the package. I chewed them all at once. I thought about how much I missed my boys, and Alexis. I heard a door open and saw Big Time Losers walk out with Haley. James had his arm around Haley and I felt like barfing, I actually gagged a little. Kendall and Logan kept glaring at me an Carlos was still drooling. I got another phone call and it was Dylan again I let the song play all the way through and watched BTR give me weird looks and someone asked why that was his ringtone, such a dirty song for a 16 year old? "Duhh! What did you expect? He is downright blunt, and dirty. You spend an hour with him and he'll have your mind flooded with bad images. Josh's tone is worse though. Erin's is Barbie girl and yes Erin and Eric are boys. Eric's is Eye of the Tiger I think."

Haley laughed. "When they call me it says do not anwser." I glared at her, "Really? That's what mine says when you call!" I laughed. I pulled a book out of my small bag I had brought with me and held it to my chest tightly. "What book is that?" Logan asked.

"Umm... Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Sea of Monsters. I'm in love with **Nico di Angelo**, but he isn't in this book. Tear." I said drawing a tear on my cheek. He said something like that's a stupid book and my hand went to my back pocket where I keep my pocket knife. Haley saw me go for my butt and grabbed my hand. "No give it!" I shook my head. "I will put hand in your pants if you don't! You know I will. Then I'll tell mom, give it now and I wouln't." I pulled the pocketknife out and gave it to her, but pulled back. "I want it back." I informed her. Kendall and Logan, and okay everyone, gasped when I pulled it out. "You don't give it back later and I will personaly arrange a snake in your bed, courtsey of Eric and Erin." I said frowning. I sighed and handed it to her.

"Why did you bring this one anyway?" She asked looking at it. It was my favorite one, you know you have that one thing that is so run-down and dirty that it can't be fixed? That was this pocket knife. It was old and faded, had paint on it, anything you could think of on it... probably anyway. And it was the most ugly shade of green.

I love it.

"Why do you keep a knife in your pocket?" Kendall asked me.

I glared at him, "Because I haven't found Riptide yet or Percy Jackson so I can steal it from him because I want that sword _so_ bad!" I said looking at my feet. Wait I was acting shy. Why? I hated these guys right? They were the reason my dreams didn't come true! I stormed off ahead of them and sat randomly on the floor trying to calm down. I started crying at the memories at flooded my mind.

**(I'M SORRY IF THIS FLASHBACK IS A LITTLE OFF BECAUSE**

**a) I HAVEN'T SEEN THE PILOT EPISODE OF BIG TIME RUSH**

**b) I JUST ATE SIX POPCICLES AND A COOKIE! AND DRANK THREE GLASSES OF SODA!**

**LIKE I SAID... SORRY)**

_FLASHBACK!_

_I sat there with my head on Dylan's shoulder waiting for my turn. I was always somewhere in the middle of these things. I looked up at Dylan, "You'll do great now stop worrying and wait for Josh to come out." I sat there for maybe another five minutes before Josh came out. I got up and walked into the room. "Name?" The fat dude asked me. "Cameron Justice." I said nervously. "Start." He said. I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes. _

_"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window_

Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"

_I stood there and stared at the fat dude. "You can leave." My eyes got wide and I walked out wanting to punch him. "Dylan? Your up." I said to my friend. He started tripping out and I slapped him. You could faintly see a hand print forming on his cheek when he walked into the room. I heard yelling and Dylan screaming. I ran in and he was on the desk screaming at the fat dude. "Dylan! Get off the table!" I shouted at him. He didn't._

_I walked up to him and grabbed his ankle pulling him onto the floor. He stood up and I slapped him. I started shaking his shoulders and yelling at him that he was messing up his chance at fame. That he was screwing up big time. I said a lot of things..._

_"Security!" The fat dude yelled. "No! I can't arrested again!" I shouted when the big guys picked me up. "Me either!" Dylan shouted and Josh ran in with Eric and Erin in tow. "NO! Not Dylan!" Josh cried trying to save Dylan. "Hey! What about me!" I shouted at him. He shrugged and told Eric and Erin to help me. They took us to my house._

_Long story short: Gustavo came to my house and was going to sign me, Dylan, Josh, and the to E idiots but Kendall called right before he was going to sign us. So Gustavo signed them instead of us. Plus we got in a fight while waiting in line to go in. So BTR is what killed mine and my boys dreams. I know, sad story right..._

_End Flashback!_

My flash back ended when Haley started shaking my shoulders, I looked behind her and they were standing there watching her. I felt tears in my eyes and I shook her off and glared at them before running to the car. I put my hand over my mouth and screamed hoping the intense pain would go away. I sat outside the room we had been in before waiting because the car was locked and:

a) I wasn't going to break the glass to get in,

b) Haley had the keys.

So I sat and waited. I called Dylan and told him about my flashback moment. He sympathized with me and told me his mom had told him that they were also coming to LA for the summer. I got all happy and started flipping out. He said, "Okay if you don't stop being happy in three seconds you'll probably die." I laughed then stopped.

"When?" I asked, "Friday!" He said. My smile grew more and more. I started jumping up and down. "Okay then. Hey I gotta go okay? I'll call you later." He said and hung up. I started yelling at the phone saying, "Don't you dare hang up on me! Oh I will kill you for hanging up on me!"

I heard footsteps and pulled my razor blade out of my sleeve. "WTJ!" Haley yelled three feet from me. I looked at her like, _WTF? What did you just say? _and she said, "WTJ, What the James. You really need to listen to me more often." I rolled my eyes, "And _you _need to stop trying to change my life. You know good and well why I hate them. Yet you still try and make me like them. You know how much I wanted that, yet you still hurt me. I dreamed of that day my whole life and when it came it was pulled out from under me like a rug by them," I said pointing to the four boys standing a few feet away. "I wanted that so bad, all of The Hockey Heads did. I was hurt and your adding to my pain! My heart has a hole in it now because I was so happy then my world came crashing down because he, had to change his mind." I said pointing my finger at Kendall.

I started crying and my phone rang, "Yeah? You better not be canceling Dylan." I said.

_"No my mom just said that she talked to your mom and she isn't coming! The four of us and you in LA! For the whole summer!" _

I screamed and started jumping up and down like a little kid in Toys R Us that was just told he owned the place.

_"Breathe Connie." _

I took a deep breath and Haley eyed me awkwardly. I handed her the phone and she made a few _NO! This can't be happening! _Noises and passed the phone back to me.

Then he told me more, _"We will be there in like a day or so. Oh and your mom, and my mother told me that we'll be staying at some place called the Palm Woods."_

**Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me in a reveiw! Flames are welcome! I'm pyro like that! BTW the title is either a Melissa Etheridge song or a Pat Benatar song! I am about to publish this story and I'm just know thinking about names! How sad am I!**

*.*

**_Montana_**


	2. I Say Things Boys' Ears Should Never He

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN BTR (I WISH I DID) OR THE OTHER STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER, ONLY OWN THE PLOT, CONNIE, HALEY, DYLAN, JOSH, ERIC, ERIN, GRACI, ERIC, ERIN, AND GRACI'S MOM... OH YOU GET THE POINT!**

_**Connie hates BTR. End of story. No questions about it. But when her two best friends, her, and BTR go on a quest to determine the fate of Olympus, will a certain blond change her mind? Will she have the courage instilled in her from her father to let him save her? Will she have the guts to make the biggest choice of her life, her life, or Olympus and her friends? Will she be able to finally understand what her soul sister said love was? Will she finally let go of her past and move on? Will she finally conquer her fears in order to save everything she cares about? And most importantly... will she finally get her happy ever after?**_

Chapter Two: I Say Things Boys' Ears Should Never Hear

_In which, I wear white and get wet, and my best friend is supportive._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE STAYING AT THE PALM WOODS?" I screamed. Haley's eyes got big and she looked at me with anger in her green eyes. "What? Mad you don't get to stay near the pool? Or them?" I asked her smirking.

_"I mean we will be staying at the Palm Woods. Me, you, Josh, Erin, Eric, Graci, and Eric and Erin's mom. Oh and no the cat isn't coming with us." _

I smiled at the thought of time with my boys. I even didn't mind the fact Eric and Erin's little ten year old sister Graci was coming... or their mom. "So... does that mean I need to start moving?" I heard him say somthing like no duh but otherwise he was silent.

_"Yeah. Sure. I'll see you soon okay? Miss you Con. Bye." _ He hung up.

I started jumping again and realized I didn't know what room I was moving into. "Where would the manager be right now?" I asked the boys.

"Down stairs at the front desk." One said I turned and booked it. I saw him and ran up.

"How may I help you?" He asked. I sighed.

"What room will Tracy Henderson be staying in?" He looked at me, then turned to the computer.

"2K." I nodded.

"Can I have the keys?" I asked he frowned and shook his head. "Look my name is Connie Lynne Justice. I'm moving into that room now can I have the key because I'm either getting the keys or I'm picking the lock."

He sighed and gave me the keys. I ran up the stairs and went to 2J. "Yo! Haley? I'm going to check out me, the boys, and Ms. Henderson's room. Oh! And remember the twin's ten year old sister Graci? She's coming to! OFF TO 2K!" I shouted and ran to the next room over. I sighed and opened the door. It. Was. Awesome!

The walls were green and the couch was blue. The floor was black and white carpet in the livingroom and black and white tiles in the kitchen/ dining room. The cabnits were brown and everything was just awesome. My name was on one door and and I ran over to check it out.

The walls were bright green and the carpet was purple! My bed was there and all my stuff was there! I found a note for me that said:

_Dear Connie, _

_Hope you like your room. Me, Jim, and Hayley are gonna go back home, but you and the boys are staying in LA to try to make it big. Come 'home' so we can say goodbye. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

I felt tears in my eyes. Then I realized what was happening. I screamed really loud. I walked into the livingroom and sat at the table to try to calm myself. Haley ran in the apartment and was all like, wow. I sat up and looked at her. "You and those other hockey heads get to live here with Ms. H and Graci? I'm almost jealous... almost. But I get to go back home and see Darrin." Ugh. Yuck! I forgot to mention Haley's boyfriend: Darrin Francher. I frowned. He is so weird!

"Who are the hockey heads your talking about?" Someone asked coming around the corner. I frowned even more. My apartment was now filled with Big Time Rush germs.

"Eww." I said.

"The hockey heads are her little band. They say their going to make it big time but I honestly don't know. Their just a rock band from Minnisota (I think I spelled that wrong) that doubled as a hockey team. Of course their not going to make it big time though, I mean look at her, she's just a singer." I glared at her.

"If your gonna trash talk me and the dogs, you can get out of my apartment Haley Jane Justice! Because I'm not just a singer, I'm not just a gutair forward slash bass player either, I'm a person, who's part of something more than just a band, I'm part of brother hood!" I stared at her and she glared at me. Some how I always end up making a long speech. She walked out the door before Big Time Crud could say anything and I showed them out. I looked around one last time before I hopped in a cab and went 'home'.

LATER WITH HER 'MOM' AND 'DAD'

"Mom, Jim I'm really gonna miss you guys. I'm tearing up." I said to my 'parents'. They just smiled, hugged me, and told me they loved me that if I wanted to I could hop on a plane and go home. I nodded and got in the taxi. My clothes and everything had been shipped ahead of me without my notice. I got to the Palm Woods and went up to my suite apartment, get it? as in suite? Oh forget it.

I didn't even realize how tired I was until my head hit the pillow. I was like a light. I don't remember why but I sat up in the bed. I looked around and felt alone. But then I went, "Hey, it's 6 am!" I threw my legs over the side of the bed and went to take a shower. I turned the water on high and got in. After I got out I went in my room and searched for something to wear. I ended up wearing a white tank top with a pair of white shorts with my light purple convers.

I sat in the lobby and watched people come in and out. I got up and watched Bitters sleep for a minute then threw and orange at him and ran off. I came back five minutes later and waited some more. Finally at around noon I got what I wanted.

I saw him before he saw me. I ran up and tackled him and the other boys, "Dylan!" I said. He smiled at me and said, "Maybe, oh I don't know Connie, could you get off me?" I giggled and got off him. I hugged everyone and showed Ms. H to Bitters. I went upstairs with the boys and when we walked into the apartment they all screamed with joy. I laughed and stumbled out into the hall. The boys came into the hall and I made a joke about something, causing them to pick me up and carry me down to the pool.

"Whats goi- OH! If you through me in the pool I will personaly kill with a paperclip." When I realized threats wouldn't work I tried reasoning. "Guys I'm wearig white clothes and the water, and ugh! Don't do it!"

"Well now that you put it that way... your getting thrown in!" Dylan said. I snarled and they stopped walking. I took my chance and jumped. Dylan grabbed me and put me over his shoulder. "Damn you Dylan. Damn you and your stongness." I kicked and flared but he just held me there and walked.

NO ONE'S POV

Dylan carried Connie to the pool and dropped her in. "Ohmigosh! Your so dead!" Connie climbed out of the pool and chased after the four boys who had thrown her in. The four BTR boys were sitting by the pool when Connie got thrown in.

"She's pretty," Carlos said. Logan nodded in agrement.

"Did you see her when they threw her in? She was wereing white! WHITE!" James said, all four boys couldn't help but note the fact you could see through her shirt and shorts. They heard a scream and ran into the lobby. They saw Connie sitting on the four boys that had thrown her in, putting her hair in a messy pony-tail. "Please get off of us!" They groaned at once. "Sing me the song!" Connie asked smirking. "Con? Really? Your gonna make me sing?" the blonde haired boy on the bottom asked earning a nodd from Connie.

"FINE!" He looked around then sang,

_"The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here"

Connie giggled, squealed, then let him go with a blonde boy who was also at the bottom of the pile. The other two boys tried to get away but Connie grabbed the callors of their shirts. These two boys looked like twins. "I heard you two let Graci's cat eat my fish." They looked scared. The blonde haired boy and the other blonde boy stood on the side watching, trying not to laugh. The twin boys nodded sadly and waited to be hurt. Connie pulled them into a hug and let them go.

BTR was standing in the doorway watching Connie talk with the other four boys when they had a though. "That guy was a really good singer." Carlos said. Connie laughed, the blonde haired boy and the other light haired boy both put their arms over her shoulders so she was between them. She rolled her eyes. The group stopped in front of BTR.

"Losers. These are my dogs. These are they hockey heads my stupid sister was talking about. The blondes looked offened. Connie sighed, "Dylan, Josh, if you don't get your butts in gear and carry my lazy ass upstairs I'll start singing right here right now." The boys thought this was a hollow threat but when they didn't carry her upstairs...

_"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it ta-" _

The boys clamped their hands over her mouth and carried her up to 2K.

LATER IN 2J

_**LOGAN POV  
**_Katie was rambling on about the new girl, that happened to be her age. I think her name was Graci or something. "And she's really good at poker!"

I, and I probably the other guys, couldn't help but think about that new girl my age, Connie.

_**NO ONE POV  
**_The BTR boys heard a crash followed by: "Oh shit! Fuck me! No Dylan I'm alright just stubbed my damn toe!" They got up and put their ears to the wall and listened, "This is kinda weird." Kendall said. James rolled his eyes. They heard Connie say, "Hello? Oh hey Alex!" Carlos put his helmet on. Logan sighed, "She has a boyfriend!" Kendall shushed him. James and Kendall listened to every word. Carlos ran way then came back with some weird object.

He put it on the wall and started twirling it. Logan realized what he was doing first, "No, dude that's an invassion of privacy!" Carlos heard that too late and the hole was in the wall with his eye to it. Kendall grabbed the object and drilled his own hole, followed by James and eventually Logan.

_**CONNIE POV**_

I sat on my bed and talked to Alex, short for Alexis. I put it on speaker phone and changed into my pajamas. Whick were really only dudes boxers and a hockey jersey. Me and Alex talked for maybe an hour before I had to go work on my new song, and by that I mean listen to my random artists CD (AN: I ACTUALLY HAVE A CD LIKE DAT, EVERYTHING FROM JASON ALDEAN TO SOME RANDOM RAP DUDE MY BFF INSISTED I PUT ON THERE TO SEEM NORMAL). The first song I know inside out and backwards,

"I judge by what she's wearing just how many heads I'm tearing..." Nickelback, Next Contestant, love that song. I turned it before that song was over.

I heard my cell ring, I picked it up and looked at the name, "Boys get in here, it's PJ." (WHO COULD PJ BE?)I shouted out my door. Within the next minute I had four boys standing in my room. I anwsered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Connie? How much longer is this gonna take? I thought you were kidding about this whole, 'I wanna go to LA.' thing! Your dad is getting mad at me for letting you go. Are the boys there? If so please let me talk to Josh." _I rolled my eyes and gave the phone to Josh.

"Hello?" Josh nodded and started staring into space. He said something in greek and hung up. "They want us to go back to NY. Plus, Connie, I don't know how to say this but... your mom, Haley, and Jim's plane went down on the way back. There were no survivers. I'm sorry." He had tears in his eyes. He looked at me and seemed sadder. I stood there like an idiot and tried to process the emotions I was feeling. Dylan walked up to me and sat my on the bed and then walked out. I snapped back and yelled, "YEAH REAL NICE WAY TO BE SUPPORTIVE!"

Josh looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Con, we have to tell them now, I don't want to tell them who their parents are either but honestly we have no choice. Look I'm not so happy about them being who they are either but there is no way around it. Big Time Rush are half-bloods."

**HEHE I'M SO EVIL! I JUST LOVE A GOOD CLIFFHANGER!**


End file.
